ACTG 343 - The objective of antiretroviral therapy is to reduce HIV replication, preserve immunologic function and delay the dev. of HIV related complications. In subjects admin. potent antiretroviral regimens, HIV RNA levels are reduced below 500 copies/ml of plasma and below the level of detection of commercially available assays. These observations raise two important questions: 1) Can a less intensive regimen successfully sustain viral suppression after "induction" with this triple drug regimen? 2) Is it possible that HIV can be eradicated in an individual with prolonged treatment with induction and maintenance regimens?